User blog:MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate!/Mercy M. Lavender Vs. Blood Whistle- Part 1
Hello. I am Mercy MyLifeIsAJoke Lavander... but you can call me either Mercy or MML. Insert joke about liking, commenting, subscribing, and turning on notifications here! ... I’m sorry I just did that WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME- (MyLifeIsAJoke.Exe has crashed) (Colorbars) Anyways, now onto the thing This is the beginning of a multi-part series where I tackle the Creepypasta Blood Whistle and attempt to rip it to pieces Also, I’d make a Cinemasins counter for how many times they say “blood” but I don’t think there are numbers that high Now, let us dive in Forward- “This is the recorded blog of a college student who was playing a modified version of Super Mario Brothers 3 on his computer. Shortly after submitting the last entry, he committed suicide in his dorm room.” Oof. Edgy Ok, I actually already know about this Pasta quite a bit, and I know that him committing suicide is supposed to be a plot twist... the problem is that THE PASTA BEGINS BY REVEALING THE PLOT TWIST. Seriously, it defeats the entire point of the plot twist! The point is to surprise the audience. If it doesn’t surprise the audience, then it failed. Wait... does it even count as a plot twist then? I shall complain more about his suicide later when the problems come up June 5th, 2012- “A friend of mine recently sent me what he claims to be a scary Super Mario Brothers 3 hack that he wanted me to try out (because he didn’t have the courage.)” Remember that he said that his friend told him it was scary for later. “I started this blog to record my progress through the game. He got this from a site that’s no longer active, and I’ve seen some pretty scary occurrences with emulator games before. Just look at BEN.” Maybe you shouldn’t mention a better Creepypasta in your story. It’ll just remind readers that they could be reading better stuff (Disclaimer: I have not actually read BEN. I’ve heard good stuff about it, though... look, I’m not that big on Creepypasta. I’m doing stuff like this for fun. This story is awful and as a fan of actually good writing I need to tear this to shreds for myself... Also, I wanna entertain people. Or at the very least try) Also, BEN is about a haunted Majora’s Mask cartridge, not an emulator Ya Triple Baka (Plays song) “All of that aside, however, there was something defiantly off about this ROM.” Well, yeah. It’s a ROM Hack. There’s probably gonna be something weird about it I mean there’s a hack of Sonic the Hedgehog with Eggs on Toast so- “It’s title was SMB3:BW. Anyhow, I won’t play any today as I’m quite busy with college work and such, but I will definitely start tomorrow.” Well I’m gonna read the next entry today so I can get that done and dedicate the next part to the third entry since it’s so long I can’t think of any jokes for this. CURSE YOU BRADLEY! I NEED JOKE POTENTIAL! June 6th, 2012- “I played some of the game today. Obviously my friend was misinformed, as I have played all the way through 1-3 and have found nothing irregular. All of the sprites, levels, and sounds didn’t have a fluke to their name.” I would’ve called Todd a wimp. Seriously, if what appeared to be Mario 3 terrified him, then he’s probably a huge coward. I know it wasn’t Normal Mario 3, but Bradley doesn’t yet. If I were in his place, I wouldn’t know either, and I would’ve yelled at Todd about it. Then I would probably never let him forget that he was too scared to play Mario 3 for the rest of our- Wait a second, Brad used fluke? Wat Also he used the word wrong. I’ve looked at the definitions, and none of them fit this It’s like the author was just using “big words” to make people think the Pasta is good because of how many- OH WAIT “Wait... A secret! That must be how you have to unlock it!” Uh... is it just me or is the grammar butchered (Even just a little)? I don’t get it But maybe I’m just a fool “I swear you guys, I’ll find the warp whistle tomorrow and see what creepy secrets this game has to hide.’ NO! DON’T! IT’LL LEAD TO A BAD CREEPYPASTA! DON’T DO IT, PLEASE! “Look for tomorrow’s post, it won’t disappoint.” You mean like this entire Creepypasta? Oh right this Pasta is made from your posts so tomorrow’s post DID disappoint YOU LIED TO ME BRAD! “Maybe this will explain what the BW in the title stands for...” Big Words. It stands for Big Words If you think I’m overreacting because this thing used fluke (incorrectly), well... trust me. I think my complaints are definitely understandable after reading the rest of this Pasta... or listening to other people read it (or sing it with Bad Creepypasta on Part 4 of reading this... I need a full version of Blood Whistle the Musical in my life) Maybe the Big Words are the reason why the next post is so long. ...Which reminds me that this is the end of Part 1. If this disappointed you, I apologize... but I’m pretty sure I’ll be given more to work with in the future. For now, this is where I end off. Farewell my friends, and I hope to see you around next time... Category:Blog posts